Star Wars: Scum on the Fringes
Star Wars: Scum on the Fringes, otherwise known as 'Scum on the Fringes, is a multi-session, fan-run, non-canon Star Wars Roleplaying Campaign set chronologically after the events of ''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope' using Fantasy Flight Games' Star Wars Roleplaying system. ''Scum on the Fringes is set between 1 ABY, or 1 year after the Battle of Yavin. It is connected to sister campaigns, Star Wars: Edge of the Empire, Star Wars: Force and Destiny, Star Wars: Age of Resistance, Star Wars: Alliance at War,' ''Star Wars: A New Dawn, and ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion''. It features two main player characters named Yof Didgit and Chrefenk. '''The Plot Episode I: The Lost Starship Opening Crawl: Scum on the Fringes THE LOST STARSHIP It is a time of unrest across the galaxy. REBEL forces have successfully defeated the DEATH STAR, forced to retreat from their base while the EMPIRE hunts them down. Across the stars, miscreants and criminals alike must brave the rising Imperial occupation, attempting to defeat the withering Rebellion. On the backwater world TELARAAN, a pair of scoundrels begin their very first adventure, seeking out the infamous starship, the ROWDY RONTO.... Opening Scene: The screen lowers to show a green oceanic planet below, zooming in on it as a busy marketplace in the city streets of Kyoto, bustling with traders and merchants, loud chatters full of people. Among them, a very large hairy beast walks amongst the crowd, sniffing the different foods for sale. A Nautolan glances over at the Wookiee, almost curious as to what he does. Synopsis: Both approaching a Mon Calamari vendor, they quickly met and became friends, although an Imperial patrol came through, searching for a Wookiee named Chrefenk. Chrefenk, now hiding in a back alley, watched as the Nautolan named Yof Didgit was taken up to the Imperial officer in charge, being questioned by him, but not getting any results from Yof. The threw him aside and resumed their patrol. Yof then found Chrefenk, stating that he would agree to help him escape Telaraan. They acquired a speeder after traveling to a cantina and hearing of a crashed starship on an island northwest of the city of Kyoto, where they were at. They took their landspeeder, traveling across the aquatic planet and to the island, finding a map that led them up a large volcano and found the Rowdy Ronto. Throwing Yof onto the ship, hanging on stilts above the magma, Chrefenk waited for him to raise the ship out. Eventually Yof brought it out, then repairing the ship. However, both Yof and Chrefenk encountered a couple of Trandoshan bounty hunters, attempting to capture or kill Chrefenk. Defeating the Trandoshans, they found a communication between Captain Cara and HK-51, stating they needed a shipment of T-7 Ion Disruptors from Peldaasa to the Yavin System. They traveled to the Yavin System, finding nothing but instead tracing the call. They eventually contacted Captain Cara, finding out they needed to travel to Ord Gimmel and they could receive considerable compensation for their efforts. They encountered an interdictor, eventually escaping it but the Imperial crew managed to track the Rowdy Ronto. They eventually returned the shipment to the Rebels, receiving the credits and encountering many members of the Protectors and old Heroes of Khalis. After receiving credits, they purchased modifications and supplies for their new ship, then beginning their new adventure... Episode II: The Next Adventure Opening Crawl: Scum on the Fringes THE NEXT ADVENTURE It is a time of unrest across the galaxy. REBEL forces have successfully defeated the DEATH STAR, forced to retreat from their base while the EMPIRE hunts them down. Meanwhile, two miscreants escaping from the backwater world of TELARAAN begin a new and illustrious career in the criminal underworld, taking on more work to fund their project. Now, after successfully delivering supplies to the Rebellion on ORD GIMMEL, the ROWDY RONTO now embarks on its next adventure.... Opening Scene: Synopsis: Category:Scum on the Fringes Category:Games